I thought it wouldn't heal
by iggyxxmitchell
Summary: Rosalie leaves Emmett so he goes back to his home.... but he finds part of his past he didnt remember!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Rose babes, me and the guys are going hunting.....we'll be back soon"

I bent down t kiss her, but her head was down.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Emmett, I have something to tell you..."

She sounded really sad...

"Ok, what is it?"

She shook her head.

"TELL ME" I yelled.

"I'm leaving you"

It was hardly a whisper, but I heard it. I sank to the ground.

"W...w...why" I managed to stammer, my whole world was crumbling around me.

"Emmett, I... I don't love you any more..."

And that was when every thing stopped. I saw her, her beautiful blonde hair cascaded down her face , I reached out to touch it, but pulled my hand away in anger.

"WHY?" I screamed "WHO DO YOU LOVE NOW THEN??" I ran around our kitchen. And all around the home that had been built for me and her. I couldn't quite grasp it... she was leaving me...because she didn't love me any more. And then anger turned to sadness and longing. I fell to her feet; her head was still turned away...

"Tell me what did I do wrong...?" My voice was calmer now.

"It..." She sighed "I met someone who makes me feel more alive."

Each word was a hammer, smashing down the perfect picture of my life.

"His name..." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Hermes"

Hermes, so that was the prick who had taken my angel. When we had arrived in Italy, we had been stopped by the Volturi's greeting party: Alec, Jane and a new member. He was tall, his hair was black, and it was slicked back which made his crimson eyes shine out. He had been introduced to us as 'Hermes'. Apparently he had been traced and picked up be Demetrius. His power-Transporting. He and Rosalie had immediately 'hit it of'. I assumed it was because his gift was cool, but apparently not.

"HERMES!!!"

Anger returned. I grabbed her head and forced it up to look at me. But I dropped it as soon as I had like it was a burning hot iron. For I saw the thing she had tried to hide from me. My angel's eyes, once the golden colour of our family, were now stained red.

"You...you...how could you drink human blood!! Carlisle will never..."

But I was stopped by her hand as he placed it against my mouth.

"Shhh now Emmett"

Her voice, so sad, was still the most beautiful thing to me in the world.

"I am going now"

"No!!" I tried to shout!

She bent down her head and placed a single kiss on my forehead.

"Good-bye" She whispered.

And as she stood up, there was a draft from the wind and there was Hermes.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice was as smooth and as greasy as his hair.

She took his arm and he disappeared, taking my Rosalie with him.


	2. Chapter 2

And she was gone...

She had left me...

There was a knock on the door. I ignored it. It didn't matter any more.

"Em, come on Em time to go get some mountain lions!!!"

Edwards's happy voice sailed in through the open window.

"Ed, hold on!" Hissed Jazz

"What?"

"He's not going to come..."

"Why not? Oh"

Edward's voice changed as he read my mind.

"Can you tell what's happened?" Edward's voice was sympathetic.

I didn't need or want sympathy, that wasn't going to bring her back. Maybe that's why she left....I was too nice.

I ran up the door and pulled it open so hard that it shattered.

Edward quickly pulled Jasper away. But as they retreated I saw him mouth

"She's gone"

And him saying it made it real.

I collapsed and howled as the pain hit.

When it finally stopped, I found myself curled in a ball on the ground, with Jasper sitting beside me.

"She's gone?" I croaked.

He nodded.

"With _him?" _I spat

He nodded again.

I stood up and so did he.

"I have to go"

And before he could say anything else or even nod, I ran off. I had never been he most graceful runner, I was more about power then speed, but now I ran quicker then I ever had. I needed to get away from her smell. Soon I had cleared the boundryline and I was in New Mexico. And I kept on running.

_So thirsty, _I thought, _must feast. _I stopped by a stream to wash my face and saw my black eyes staring back at me.

I had traveled so far and I no longer knew where I was. The surroundings where familiar, that was bad. Familiar meant I had been there with _her. _I had stopped saying the name a while ago too. As I continued to run, my vision blurred as my speed picked up, I noticed a sweet smell wafted my way. I stopped dead in my tracks. The smell was the nicest thing I had ever dreamt of. It seemed do familiar and beautiful. It was the smell of warm toast and strawberry jam, a warm bath, honeysuckle; coffee beans freshly ground, the back of the pantry by the butterscotch, pine needles at Christmas, melting honey, sweet roses, cinnamon and fresh country air all in one. But at the same time the scent burned my nose. My moist nose dried out and blistered like it was on fire. Whatever it was it was close.

I crouched in the long grass and a growl escaped my parched throat. It was a human

Smell - the sane part of my brain was fighting against this. But i was going to not going to resist. I was about to jump and kill my prey then i heard her sing.

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lions sleep tonight, in the jungle the mighty jungle the lions sleep tonight, OOOOEEEEEEE-EE-EE-EE WEE wombombaway!!"

I recognized that voice. Suddenly i was bombarded with a huge amount of memories from when i was human- a girl in a wedding dress, her and her friends in a van, me and her walking down the isle. I looked happy.

Bracing my self i stood up and looked straigt at the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

She had her back to me, I saw that she had long brown hair tied in a pony-tail I remembered how she used to insist that I called it ' ash blonde' I smiled.

Then I stopped....how did I know that???

I sank back to the ground to think. When i was turned into a vampire, my human memories had been lost, but now...

From what i could see i had been married to her, we had lived somewhere near here... _married??_

So intent in my concentrated thinking i took in a deep breath. Immediately a wave of her smell flooded down my

Throat. I gagged as my body reacted to it. I wanted to kill her...no. I _needed _her blood. No one had ever smelt so

good. Those girls before the ones i had.... they didn't smell nearly as good as the defenseless human in front of me.

"No" I said through gritted teeth, i was not going to kill her, if i was...had been her husband then it was not going to be me who ended her life...not in this way.

"Are you alright?" Her concerned voice was close, too close to be safe for her.

"Fine" I spat, while trying not to breath. I stood up to run and ended up face to face with her. Just then, as I looked into her blue eyes, a million different emotions powered through me: love for her, the need to protect her, sorrow for leaving her. Her eyes widened in recognition, then narrowed with suspicion.

"Emmett? Is that you?" Her voice was full of apprehension.

"Yes"

And before i could stop her, she ran into my arms.

"But you left, you went, they thought you were...." Her voice broke. "I thought you were dead"

Then her remorse turned to anger:

"HOW COULD YOU GO, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME" She was screaming now.

"BUT YOU LEFT ME. I WAS ALL alone" She stopped, and then she sat down "how could you leave me, i was pregnant with your child for heavens sake!"

I looked at her, her passion in her eyes, and then i sat down next to her.

_Pregnant?? _I was married and a _father... _this was a lot of information for a brain like mine.

"I will explain to you, and then i hope you will understand and forgive me, and maybe," I took a deep breath

"Learn to love me again."

And then i told her everything, from the day i left her to the day i left the Cullen's. When I had finished I looked at her.

"Well?"

And as i waited she started to speak.....


	4. Chapter 4

"So..." She frowned " So, you had no choice...you didn't know what you were doing?" she sounded hopeful

"No, until now my human memories of you, of all this." I waved around. "Were forgotten, but when i came here, I smelt you and it all came back." I hoped she could hear how sincere I was being

I smiled hopefully...

She smiled tentatively back...

And then I noticed how close we had gotten during my story....

Her smell, was inviting but I was not going to give in...Not this one.

She leaned in the full way, and then I kissed her. Her taste filled my mouth, but I enjoyed it. I tried to keep my mind straight, to stop myself from getting in too far, but too soon my hands were in her hair and on her back like the belonged there. When the kiss ended she was breathing hard, but she was smiling too. She then, very slowly lay on my chest. We stayed there, with her lying still and me with my arms wrapped around her, not wanting to ever let her go....

But, unfortunately my body had other ideas. I had managed to ignore the burning of my throat, the boom boom of her heart as it pumped

blood round her body.

"Iz?"

"Mmmm"

"Sorry but i have to go..."

"What where??" She sat up alarmed.

"Oh, just to the bathroom..."

She looked confused, and then she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Is it really _that _bad?"

"Uh, let's just say the darker my eyes the moodier and thirstier i am..."

She looked deep into my pitch black eyes and sighed,

"Alright then,"

In one fluid movement i sat her up and stood up myself.

"Where will I find you?" I asked,

She smiled mischievously...

"I will leave a trail!"

I kissed her on the top of her head and ran off,

"When you find me then you can meet our son, Neal!!"

Our _son! _I laughed a great laud laugh and i ran faster, i couldn't wait to meet him....

I hunted longer than usual so that i was ready for when i saw Izzy again....

I was wondering what she had meant when she said _i will leave a trail... _but then i entered the clearing and her smell was everywhere. I smiled, ok_ let's have a game of cat and mouse!!_

I bent down low and concentrate fully on following her 'trail', she had done it well: weaving in and out of the trees. Finally i saw her. She was sitting down, resting, I waited for her to get up then i jumped on her.

"RAAAAA!!" I growled

"Please don't hurt me... oh scary one!! She giggled

"To late for you now!" I threatened, she swooned

I kissed her again and this time it lasted longer...well it would have it we hadn't been interrupted

"Mama??"

IPOV

I saw him run off, his bare arms and chest glittered in the sun light….so pretty!!

I giggled then ran of in the direction of the house, twisting and turning and occasionally rubbing up against a tree. When I got close enough I sat down on a rock and thought about Emmett.

We had married when I was very young, my parents had not approved but we were happily in love and so to get away from everyone we moved to Tennessee. That year with him was the best of my life, we got on so well and I didn't want anything more.

That all changed when one day he had gone to get wood. I remembered having a strange feeling about that day, but he seemed fine when he left.

I started to get worried when he didn't return.

The bad news arrived two days later; it had looked like a bear attack. Emmett's blood and the bears blood was all over where he went to cut.

It was that night that I had discovered that I was pregnant.

But now he was back. My mind was full of confusion. Not about that vampire part, I was waiting to freak out about that. But the reason he had come. He had loved this other girl 'Rosalie' a pang of jealousy struck through me. But by the sounds of it she had left him….. But did this mean Emmett now fully loved me?

I was stopped from these endless questions when I was jumped on. I shrieked

"RAAAAAA" the monster growled as he picked me up in his strong comforting arms.

"Please don't hurt me... oh scary one!! I giggled

"To late for you now!" Emmett threatened, I swooned dramatically

We kissed again and this time it lasted longer. I remembered his kisses before…... they were nothing to what they were now!! I looked for his love in that kiss and to my surprise found it washing over me as we embraced…. Suddenly we heard a cry and we pulled apart.

"Mama??"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi y'all this is my last chapter for this story!! I hope you don't mind the sudden ending……I have decided that they aren't my strong points so bare with me….any complaints go to my secretary Neonsparkle965!!! ;) **

EPOV

"Mama"

We jumped apart and I crouched down and stared at the newcomer.

It…..was a baby

No wait it wasn't any baby….this was Nale!!

I relaxed and admired him.

He had his mother's shade of hair but my curls…_yes!!!_

His eyes were a mixture of her blue and my

He smiled a toothy grin.

"Mama?" He said again.

Izzy picked him up and handed him over to me. He was very light to me and he fitted in my arms just like…..well just like a son would.

"Nale this is dada... Can you say dada?"

Nale scrunched his tiny eyes together in obvious concentration

"D...A...Da"

Dam that felt good.


End file.
